


belonging

by Quillium



Series: natsume week 2k20 [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: Natsume Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “Touko-san,” he says, with all the seriousness of a child, his hands warm over hers, “I love you. You are one of—you are one of my most important people. You are good and kind and—thank you. For being in my life.”Touko covers her mouth, pushes down a smile, and says, gently, “Oh, Natsume. I feel the same towards you—every day is brighter for having you in our lives. Shigeru and I both love you so much.”OR: Natsume, and the reminder that he is loved
Relationships: Fujiwara Touko & Natsume Takashi
Series: natsume week 2k20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	belonging

**Author's Note:**

> You know the rules! Haven't been sleeping enough? Then you aren't allowed to read. You must drink a glass of water before reading. Take care of yourselves.

Hitomi has heard the stories, of the Wanderer. He who walks the earth with one foot in each world, belonging in both and belonging in neither.

She never expects to see him, because Hitomi is a creature of skies and winds and bells and wishes to the heavens, and the Wanderer is, above else, of the earth.

But looking at the human boy standing by the ribbons in the trees, fingers against soft red strips, Hitomi thinks _this is him_.

Of course it is. She recognizes him without ever having seen him before.

“It’s a lovely tree,” he says, hanging a golden bell upon her branch. Behind him wanders a powerful yokai in a strange, disgusting form. “Is it yours?”

“Yes,” Hitomi says, softness and tinkling and calm. “Thank you for the bell.”

“Of course,” he says, light, amicable, as though such goodness were an easy thing to give. “So long as it makes you happy.”

Hitomi swells, joy and pride and brightness as she flies about the tree, ruffling ribbons and the bell tinkling. It has been so long since she had a bell—a real, proper bell, made for _her_.

He is smiling as he watches her, a genuine, kind smile—the sort that asks for nothing and expects nothing, only giving for kindness sake. It is a rare thing to find, in both worlds.

“Thank you,” Hitomi says, breathless, gleeful, “I will grant a wish, in turn.”

“I want nothing,” the Wanderer says, as though it were such an easy thing to say, as though it were a given, or even just normal.

“Don’t be silly,” Hitomi says, flies down, and presses their foreheads together, “Then, if nothing else, I shall give you this—the promise that the love you hold in your heart will never fade, no matter how much bitterness or anger or grief may cloud it—the love will always remain and never leave.”

The Wanderer’s smile is wobbly, pained, “And what if the love hurts to bear?”

“All things hurt,” Hitomi says, ringing her bell, ringing, ringing, ringing… “Is it not worth it?”

“It is,” the Wanderer watches the bell sway in the wind, ringing, ringing, ringing, a wish carried to the heavens by the wind. “Thank you.”

“It is nothing,” Hitomi says, though it is something, something strong, powerful, because she has a bell, now, and it is worth it, worth more, really— “Thank _you_.”

They smile, an exchange of gratitude, a passage of thanks, and depart without intent of ever seeing each other again.

Such meetings are lovely.

Time is such a fleeting thing, humans come and go like droplets of rain, meetings are but brief things—and to meet one who understands is always a blessing.

 _Yes_ , Hitomi thinks, bright, bright, and her bell rings as the Wanderer leaves. She has forgotten he was even there before he reaches the base of the hill. After all, humans are such fleeting things.

* * *

“You done your trip up the mountain?” Touko asks, smile warm and soft as she wraps her arm over Natsume’s shoulders, presses a kiss to his temple. “How was the wishing tree?”

“I was given a great gift,” Natsume says, his hand now empty of the bell he bought at the antique shop that morning. “I forgot to wish for your continued good health, I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense,” Touko says, “My health is bound to deteriorate sooner or later—it is no great burden to bear, so long as you are surrounded by loved ones.”

Natsume gives Touko that long, measured gaze he sometimes keeps for a bit too long, as though he lives in wonder of her, of her existence, as though she is a blessing so good that he cannot comprehend—though it flatters her, she hates that he has such a look, especially in the face of such small, insignificant things.

“Touko-san,” he says, with all the seriousness of a child, his hands warm over hers, “I love you. You are one of—you are one of my most important people. You are good and kind and—thank you. For being in my life.”

Touko covers her mouth, pushes down a smile, and says, gently, “Oh, Natsume. I feel the same towards you—every day is brighter for having you in our lives. Shigeru and I both love you so much.”

Natsume’s smile is a bright, pleased thing that makes her want to hold him forever, and give him everything he could ever want.

“What sort of gift were you given?”

“A reminder, of sorts,” Natsume bends down and wraps an arm behind Touko’s knees, before swinging her up into a bridal carry.

In her shock, Touko’s arms automatically wrap around her son’s neck.

“Is this okay?” Natsume asks, eyes twinkling with a sort of mischief that he’s only recently had around her and Shigeru.

Pride swells up in Touko’s chest. That their boy is comfortable enough around them to be like this—it means the world to her.

“Aren’t I heavy?”

“I’m strong. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, of course. When did you grow up so much?”

“When I had you, loving and taking care of me.”

“My son is so cute,” she kisses his cheek. “A reminder?”

“That you and Shigeru-san have given me so much,” Natsume says, his footsteps gentle so that she doesn’t jostle in his arms. “And that I’ll always keep the love you’ve given me inside of my heart.”

“Always,” Touko agrees, “You will always have our love.”

“I know,” Natsume says, smiling at her, softly, like she is his home, and he knows it. “And I will always love you.”

Touko smiles at him. He sets her down when they finally reach Shigeru, but she holds his hand on their walk back home—a reminder, of sorts, that he belongs with them, and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited! Hope y'all are looking forward to the rest of the week as much as I am!


End file.
